Of Swords And Noses
by Lamp Shady
Summary: A Forsaken is attempting to enjoy a moment of solitude. Of course, his elven friend won't let that happen.


**A/N:** Just a short little story about my blood elf, Ekeira and Forsaken, Forthis. Thought I'd share. (yaay, my first published story :D)

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own anything Warcraft related. If I did, Thrall and Jaina would have hooked up already.

* * *

The White Lady and Blue Child were high in the sky over Stranglethorn Vale. Not a single cloud obscured the view of the heavens. The night air was warm and pleasant, signaling the fast approach of the Summer Festival. By the shore, a roaring bonfire was lit and a handful of people were grouped around it.

Skritch was chatting animatedly with Jude, talking in great detail about her plans for the new tavern. Kear and Zen'jai were having a good natured debate about the Garrosh-Varian issue. Kear gave an exasperated sigh as the topic shifted to Warsong Gulch, but a small smile was present on her lips none the less.

Ekeira grinned lazily as she watched her friends. However, it was a few minutes before she realized one person was missing from the group. She glanced around before slowly getting to her feet. The others were too absorbed in their own conversations to notice as Ekeira made her way from the fire.

"Hey," she said casually, sitting down beside Forthis at the waters edge. The skeletal figure remained motionless, laying in it's back. If she didn't know better, Ekeira would have thought he really was dead.

One eye cracked open, revealing a startling ice blue glow. This eye turned toward Ekeira and regarded her. "Hello..." he said after a moment.

Ekeira cut right to the chase, "You want to come join us?"

Forthis slowly moved into a sitting position, keeping his chilling gaze on the elf. After a few minutes of very uncomfortable silence he asked, "Why are you speaking to me?"

"Er..." Ekeira was thrown off somewhat by this, "Because you looked like you could use some company."

"Well I don't," he replied.

Ekeira raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," said Forthis, "It's bad enough I have to endure Bjorn's company at all times, I don't need you and your friends to talk with."

"... Bjorn?"

The corpse motioned to the rune blade sticking out of the sand.

"Oh, right," Ekeira let out a nervous laugh, as she always did when "Bjorn" was brought up. Honestly, did his brain decompose when he died?

The uncomfortable silence settled back between the two. After about ten minutes, Forthis laid back down, silently hoping that Ekeira would take this as a sign to leave. Unfortunately, she chose to start up another conversation. "So, you'll be staying with Skritch at her tavern?" she inquired.

"Yes."

Ekeira nodded, "I only got a brief look when we met up, but it looks very handsome."

"Mm hmm."

"I recall Skirtch said you'd be getting your own private room?"

"Yes."

"You know, the two of you are really close. Are you... involved?"

"No."

"I think she might have a thing for you. I've no idea why, ha ha."

"Hm."

"So, did you do anything special for the Lunar Festival?"

"No," Forthis grunted. By the Light, the blasted warlock could not take a hint. He sat back up, cutting off her next question, "I collect noses, you know."

Ekeira blinked, "Er, noses? Really?"

The edges of Forthis's mouth were curling up slightly, "I collect the noses from my enemies. I've acquired over one hundred. And, now that I think about it, you have a very interesting one..." he said, an unnerving, predatory gleam in his eyes.

Ekeira's own eyes crossed at this as she glanced down at her nose, then back up at the death knight. She arched a brow, giving him a bewildered look, "You're an exceedingly queer person." Standing up, she left to go back to the fire, casting a worried glance over her shoulder every few steps.

Forthis grinned in triumph as he lay back down and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. However, much to his displeasure, the silence did not last as a raspy chuckle sounded.

_'What a pleasant young lady. I like her.'_

Forthis glared at the blade, "Be quiet, or I'll leave you here when the tide comes in."


End file.
